Geständnis am See
by Andelin
Summary: KAPITEL 5 Draco liebt Hermine. Hermine liebt Draco. Nur passt das Harry und Ron nicht. Please Read and Review.
1. Kapitel 1

Das ist meine aller erste FanFic und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Ich bin für jede positive und negative Review offen. Schreibt mir bitte ob ich meine Finger von der Tastatur lassen soll oder ob ihr vielleicht sogar noch mal eine FanFic von mir lesen würdet. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört der lieben Joanne K. Rowling (außer der Idee. Ich glaube nicht das sie jemals Hermine und Draco zusammen kommen lässt ;)) Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte. Wer würde dafür auch schon bezahlen.  
  
Ich danke meinen Freundinnen Chrissi und Beccy, die mich hier ein bisschen unterstützt haben.  
  
Und nun viel Spaß!  
Geständnis am See  
Kapitel 1  
Er saß am See, verlassen, allein.  
  
Als sie sich zu ihm setzte sah er nicht einmal auf.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Er starrte weiter auf den See.  
  
"Draco. Bitte sag doch etwas."  
  
Flehend sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
Er hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
"Nur mit dir reden."  
  
"Reden! Reden, worüber?"  
  
Spöttisch klangen seine Worte in ihrem Kopf nach.  
  
"Über uns, über das was gerade passiert."  
  
"Was soll schon passiert sein? Ich habe dich geküsst und du hast mir eine geknallt. Ich weiß echt nicht vorüber du mit mir noch reden willst!"  
  
Traurig schweiften seine Augen wieder über den See.  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
Sie sah ihn an.  
  
Als er jedoch wieder nicht reagierte, stand sie auf und wollte zurück zum Schloss gehen.  
  
"Hermine?"  
  
Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Er sah sie an.  
  
Sah ihre braunen lockigen Haare, ihre braunen Augen umrundet von den vollen, langen, schwarzen Wimpern.  
  
Sie war so schön, so wunderbar schön.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Enttäuscht sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Weist du, dass ist das erste mal, dass ich so richtig verliebt bin. und dann auch noch in eine Gryffindor. Du kannst dir wohl vorstellen, was mich das für Überwindung gekostet hat, mir das erst einmal selber einzugestehen."  
  
Verwundert blickte sie zu ihm runter.  
  
"Was hättest du an meiner Stelle getan? Wenn dein Erzfeind dich plötzlich so überrumpeln würde? Der Junge der dich seit Jahren nur beschimpft, der, für den du immer nur das Schlammblut bist. Was hättest du gedacht?"  
  
Sie blickte zum strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf, an dem gerade eine einzelne Eule den Landeanflug Richtung Eulerei Fenster nahm.  
  
"Weist du Draco, ich kenne dich jetzt schon ungefähr sechs Jahre und du hast in dieser ganzen Zeit kein einziges nettes Wort über mich und meine Freunde fallen lassen. Woher soll ich wissen, dass der Kuss nicht einfach wieder irgendein fieser Scherz von dir ist?"  
  
"Das ist kein Scherz Hermine, dass verspreche ich dir. Ich bin jetzt 17 Jahre alt und damit wohl aus der Zeit der Scherze raus, oder?"  
  
Er erhob sich und stand nun direkt vor ihr.  
  
"Draco, ich habe gelernt auf meinen Verstand und nicht auf mein Herz zu hören und mein Verstand sagt mir ganz klar, dass ich dir nicht trauen kann."  
  
Leise fügte sie noch hinzu:  
  
"Auch wenn mein Herz dem widerspricht."  
  
Sie wandte sich um und blickte zum Schloss.  
  
"Es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen.", meint sie nur kühl.  
  
Als sie los ging hielt er sie am Arm fest, drehte sie zu sich um und küsste sie wieder.  
  
Als er sie los ließ sah er ihr fest in die Augen.  
  
"Glaubst du mir jetzt?"  
  
Statt zu antworten drehte sie sich um und ging zum Schloss.  
  
"Wie soll ich es dir denn beweisen?", rief er ihr fragend nach.  
  
Sie blieb stehen, wollte sich umdrehen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und ging weiter.  
  
Als eine der letzten Schüler betrat sie die Große Halle pünktlich zum Mittagessen. Obwohl sie vorher riesen Hunger gehabt hat, rührte sie jetzt nichts an.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Hallentür mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen und Draco stürmte hinein.  
  
"Hermine ich liebe dich!", rief er durch die ganze Halle.  
  
Plötzlich wurde es totenstill.  
  
Alle starrten zu Draco.  
  
Die Slytherin dachten wohl es sollte ein Scherz sein, als sie anfingen zu lachen.  
  
Als er sie jedoch ansah - mit einem Blick der töten könnte -verstummten sie wieder.  
  
Er ging den Gryffindor Tisch entlang in Richtung Hermine.  
  
Als er bei ihr angelangt war, blieb er stehen und zog sie hoch.  
  
"Hermine ich liebe dich und das meine ich wirklich ernst. Und ich hoffe, dass du mir jetzt endlich glaubst."  
  
Sie grinste ihn an, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.  
  
"Draco ich liebe dich." 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer:  
  
Alles J. K. Rowling, nichts mein.  
Ich danke allen lieben Review - Schreibern (Monika, meiner ersten Review - Schreiberin; Sae; Becky Malfoy; Lady Romantique, die mir die Idee mit Ron und Harry gegeben hat; DB17; Alex und Star). Ihr macht mir alle Mut zum weiter schreiben. Vielen, vielen Dank ;).  
  
Außerdem danke ich Avril Lavigne, Blue feat. Elton John, den Dandy Warhols, Jon Bon Jovi, Robbie Williams und Chad Kroeger. Da ich mit ihren Liedern (I'm with you, Sorry seems to be the hardest word, Bohemian like you, It's my life, Entertain you und Hero) im Hintergrund viel besser schreiben konnte.  
  
Sorry das dieses Kapitel so lang gedauert hat, ich bin nur leider grade im Prüfungsstress. Ich hoffe aber das es euch trotzdem gefällt. Bitte Read and Review.  
  
Und jetzt: Have Fun!  
Geständnis am See  
Kapitel 2  
Sie ließ ihn los und blicke ihn an. Er jedoch sah rüber zu Harry und Ron, die die beiden entsetzt ansahen.  
  
"Is' was Potter?"  
  
Draco' s vorher so seliges Lächeln wechselte schlagartig in sein so bekanntes 'Malfoy-Grinsen'.  
  
Harry und Ron schauten zu Hermine.  
  
"Ist das wahr Hermine? Liebst du ihn?"  
  
Sie sah zu Ron, der diese kleine aber so entscheidende Frage gestellt hatte und sagte nur:  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Plötzlich sprang Ron auf, packte Draco am Kragen und sah ihn finster an.  
  
"Was hast du mit ihr gemach?! Los sag' es! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!"  
  
Sein Schreien ließ die ganze Halle erzittern.  
  
"Harry sag' doch auch etwas! Du kannst doch nicht einfach nur da sitzen!"  
  
Harry hielt Ron' s fest.  
  
"Ron beruhig dich doch. Es ist ganz allein Hermines Sache, was sie macht."  
  
"Ihre Sache?!"  
  
Ron schrie Harry mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch ganz klar denken kann! Sieh sie dir doch an! Sie hat Malfoy geküsst! Du siehst doch, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmen kann!"  
  
Er sah wieder zu Draco.  
  
"Wenn du sie noch einmal anfasst, wünscht du dir nie geboren zu sein! Das schwör ich dir!"  
  
Er wandte sich noch einmal an Harry.  
  
"Kommst du?"  
  
"Geh schon mal vor und beruhig dich erst einmal. Ich rede noch mal mit Hermine."  
  
"Das bringt zwar sowieso nichts. Aber wenn du meinst. Viel Spaß dabei!"  
  
Damit wandte er sich ab und rauschte mit wehenden Umhang und tötendem Blick an Draco und der wie versteinert dastehenden Hermine vorbei.  
  
"Wieso Draco, Hermine? Wieso er?"  
  
Harry hatte sich an Hermine gewandt, die sich nun neben ihn setzte und beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
  
"Du hast doch gerade selber gesagt, dass es meine Sache ist. Und wie ich schon zu Ron gesagt habe: Ich liebe Draco und ihr könnt das auch nicht ändern. Rede aber bitte trotzdem noch mal mit ihm."  
  
Harry sah sie nur schweigend an.  
  
"Komm wir gehen!"  
  
Sie drehte sich um, stand auf, packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn aus der Halle.  
  
Da Harry nun nicht mehr zum Essen zumute war, ging er hoch in den Gryffindorturm in der Hoffnung dort auf Ron zu treffen. Den fand er dann auch. Im Bett liegend hinter dem Vorhang seines Himmelbettes verborgen.  
  
"Ron? Was stört dich denn eigentlich so daran, dass Hermine mit Draco zusammen ist?"  
  
Das er keine Antwort bekam nervte Harry doch ziemlich.  
  
"Hey! Du hast gar keinen Grund jetzt nicht auf mich sauer zu sein! Ich bin schließlich nicht mit Malfoy zusammen!", rief er lauter als beabsichtigt.  
  
"Das stell' ich mir lieber nicht vor. Du und Malfoy.", sagt Ron leise lachend.  
  
Froh darüber Ron wieder zum Sprechen und sogar zum Lachen gebracht zu haben, wechselte er schnell das Thema.  
  
"Ron? Ich gehe noch mal runter. Ich bin noch nicht mit meiner Hausaufgabe für Verwandlung fertig. Und wie ich dich kenne, hast du sie auch nicht. Also kommst du am besten mit und wir machen zusammen weiter."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog er den Vorhang zurück und hielt Ron die Hand hin, damit er aufstehen konnte.  
  
"Ich komme nur mit, wenn Hermine nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum ist."  
  
Harry' s Hand blieb unbeachtet.  
  
"Komm schon, das ist doch total kindisch."  
  
Harry fasste Ron an der Hand und wollte ihn hochziehen. Er stand dann auch auf, schubste Harry dann aber mit solcher Kraft, dass der zu Boden fiel.  
  
"Was sollte denn das?!"  
  
"Ich gehe erst runter, wenn Hermine nicht da ist!", schrie Ron  
  
"Ah, ich glaube ich weis was los ist! Du bist so sauer, weil du immer noch in Hermine verliebt bist. Aber ich dachte das hast du längst hinter dir gelassen."  
  
"Das geht jetzt ausnahmsweise mal DICH nichts an."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du bei ihr landen kannst, wenn du dich aufführst wie ein Baby."  
  
Ron dem das ganze langsam zu peinlich wird, setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, zog den Vorhang zu und sagte kein Wort mehr.  
  
"Dann geh ich eben allein runter. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und treffe Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann kann ich ihr erzählen, dass hier oben ein kleiner liebeskranker Weasley sitzt und schmollt, weil seine große Liebe nichts von ihm wissen will.", versuchte Harry Ron zu sticheln.  
  
"Raus hier!" und "Sofort!" waren die letzten Worte von Ron an diesem Tag.  
  
Harry der gemerkt hatte, dass er zu weit gegangen war, verlies leise ihr Zimmer. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Das gleiche wie immer. Das GANZE Harry Potter Imperium gehört der lieben J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ich muss sagen, dass mir dieses Kapitel absolut nicht gefällt. Ich persönlich finde es ziemlich langweilig, aber das müsst ihr selbst entscheiden. Da ich nun mit meinen schriftlichen Prüfungen fertig bin und bald die Noten bekannt gegeben werden, brauche ich jetzt ein bisschen Aufmunterung. Wenn ihr euch mit den Reviews beeilt (falls ich überhaupt welche verdiene bei dieser schlechten Leistung) kann ich auch bald Kapitel 4, welches ich auf meiner Abschlussfahrt geschrieben habe, reinstellen.  
  
Danke natürlich wieder an meine Reviewschreiber.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Geständnis am See  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
"Du musst ihn verstehen! Er hasst dich! Und nur weil ich dich liebe, kannst du nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er dich auch liebt."  
  
Nachdem Hermine Draco aus der Großen Halle gezogen hatte, gingen sie nun über das Hogwarts Gelände runter zum See.  
  
"Ich habe ihm überhaupt nichts getan und er geht sofort auf mich los. Aber von einem Wiesel kann man ja nicht viel Verständnis erwarten."  
  
Hermine schubste Draco von sich weg und sah ihn finster an.  
  
"Hör auf ihn zu beleidigen, oder...!  
  
Was sie mit Draco anstellen würde, wird er wohl nie erfahren, da Harry hinter ihnen hergerannt kam und laut rief:  
  
"Hermine warte doch mal!"  
  
Als er bei ihnen angekommen war, wandte er sich an Draco.  
  
"Lässt du uns allein?"  
  
"Hast du bei deinen Verwandten keine Manieren gelernt?  
  
"Immer ein nettes Wort auf den Lippen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Du müsstest mich langsam doch kennen. Aber keine Angst", sagt Draco patzig zu Harry, "bei eurer kleinen Versöhnung will ich nicht stören."  
  
Damit küsste er Hermine noch mal auf die Wange und ließ sie mit Harry allein.  
  
"Lass uns erst mal ein bisschen laufen."  
  
Hermine schnappte sich Harry' s Arm und zog in Richtung See.  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es noch zu bereden gibt, aber wenn du willst, hör' ich dir erst mal zu."  
  
"Es geht um dich und Draco."  
  
"Wieso wusste ich das nur", mischte Hermine sich dann doch ein. "Ich weiß nicht, was du willst? Als du mit Ginny zusammen kamst, habe ich auch nicht versucht dir das auszureden."  
  
Harry blickte Hermine entsetzt an.  
  
"Ginny ist ja auch keine Slytherin", versucht Harry sein Anliegen zu verteidigen.  
  
"Ach, dass ist also dein Problem! Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob er jetzt in Gryffindor oder Slytherin ist. Was wäre, wenn du nach Slytherin gekommen wärst? Dürften wir dann auch nicht mit dir befreundet sein?"  
  
"Natürlich! Aber Malfoy ist eine Ausnahme. Er hasst uns!"  
  
Dich und Ron vielleicht. Aber das er mich nicht hasst, hat er ja wohl bewiesen."  
  
Da sie am See angekommen waren, setzte Harry sich in das grasbewachsene Ufer. Er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und signalisiert Hermine so, dass sie sich auch hinsetzen soll. Nachdem sie sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, sammelte sie Steinchen ein, die um sie herum lagen und warf sie nacheinander ins Wasser.  
  
"Weißt du noch", begann Hermine, "als Viktor Krum in unserem viertem Jahr wegen des Trimagischen Turniers hier war? Meine Beziehung zu ihm, hat uns auch fast die Freundschaft zerstört. Ich möchte nicht, dass das wieder passiert!"  
  
"Das waren damals aber ganz anderer Gründe. Ron war doch nur eifersüchtig."  
  
"Diesmal etwa nicht?", warf Hermine ein.  
  
Harry der so tat, als hätte er sie nicht gehört, sprach weiter:  
  
"Aber die Freundschaft von uns beiden hält schon so lange. Wir hatten nie einen richtigen Streit und ich möchte nicht, dass wir jetzt, wegen solch' einer Sache, damit anfangen."  
  
"Gib' ihm doch wenigstens eine Chance. Er hat sich wirklich geändert." Hermine sah Harry bittend an.  
  
"Ok! Wenn du so guckst, kann ich ja schlecht nein sagen."  
  
Harry erhob sich und zog Hermine mit sich hoch.  
  
"Hermine, du hast seit ich dich kenne, fast nie eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass du weißt, was du tust."  
  
"Keine Angst, ich bin alt genug um auf mich selbst aufzupassen."  
  
Hermine grinste Harry an.  
  
"Und wenn er doch irgendwie blöd zu dir wird, dann sag' bescheid und ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."  
  
Er grinste zurück und die beiden gingen wieder zum hoch zum Schloss. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Immer noch ist alles von Frau Rowling geliehen. Vielleicht gebe ich ihr die Figuren irgendwann mal zurück.  
  
Mal wieder vielen Dank an meine fleißigen Review Schreiber.  
  
Lady Romantique - Ich hoffe das war schnell genug.  
  
LastUnicorn4life - Danke das du mir das gesagt hast. Mir passiert das andauernd, dass ich die Zeiten einfach mische. Ich habe mich jetzt bemüht alles in Vergangenheit zu schreiben.  
  
beckymalfoy - Ob ich bestanden habe, weiß ich am Dienstag. Danke für die lieben Reviews, die du mir zu jedem Kapitel geschrieben hast.  
  
Geständnis am See  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief zunächst ruhig. Da Harry und Ron die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung natürlich nicht hatten, wurden ihnen jeweils 10 Punkte abgezogen, was ihre allgemeine Stimmung nicht gerade hob. Hermine redete kein Wort mehr mit ihnen und hatte sich im Unterricht demonstrativ neben Draco gesetzt.  
  
Als Harry und Ron nach Verwandlung hoch zu Wahrsagen gingen, meinte Ron:  
  
"Ich habe mich noch nie so auf Wahrsagen gefreut. Eine Stunde lang keine Hermine."  
  
Harry, der in Erinnerung an den unnötigen Streit nur leise stöhnte, war froh als sie endlich im Klassenzimmer angekommen waren. Wie immer war es im Turm total heiß und viel zu stark parfümiert. Als Professor Trelawney in den Raum kam wandte sie sich gleich in die Richtung von Harry und Ron. Plötzlich begann sie zu sprechen:  
  
"Die Sterne habe mir heute Nacht verraten, dass sie in den nächsten Wochen sehr vorsichtig sein müssen. Jemand opfert sich, damit sie leben können."  
  
Ron sah seine Lehrerin an und meinte sarkastisch:  
  
"Ach, wird unser kleiner, schon-so-oft-Tod-gesagter-Harry diesen Monat etwa nicht sterben? Wie traurig!"  
  
Er blickte zu Harry und grinste ihn an.  
  
"Glück für dich Harry."  
  
Professor Trelawney beugte sich zu ihnen runter und sah Ron durch ihre riesigen Brillengläser an.  
  
"Ich meine nicht Mister Potter. Ich rede von ihnen, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Alle schauten geschockt zu Ron. Das Harry angeblich jede Woche sterben soll war ja nichts neues, aber das Ron sich in tödlicher Gefahr befand, war bis jetzt noch nie vorgekommen.  
  
Während Professor Trelawney zu ihrem Sessel ging, drehte Ron sich zu Harry um und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Die Alte ist doch nicht mehr ganz dicht.", flüsterte er.  
  
Harry grinste bei der Bemerkung. Trotzdem kam ihm das ziemlich komisch vor.  
  
Als die Stunde fertig war ging Ron runter zum Mittagessen. Harry der zum Quidditch Training musste, hatte ihn allein gehen lassen. Gerade als Ron die Tür zur Halle öffnen wollte, kam Draco um die Ecke, höhnisch grinsend.  
  
"Na Weasley, denkst wohl, dass du dir noch ein bisschen Speck anfressen musst, für den Fall, dass es bei euch kein Essen gibt. Ist schon traurig, wenn man weder Geld noch eine Freundin hat, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dich das was angeht!" Ron, der genervt über die unfreundliche Störung war und an Draco vorbeilaufen wollte, blieb stehen, als Draco meinte:  
  
"Du hattest sowieso nie eine Chance bei Hermine. Sie steht eben auf richtige Männer und nicht auf kleine Babys, die ihr sieben Jahre lang hinterher laufen."  
  
Draco merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war, als er die geballte Faust von Ron mitten ins Gesicht bekam. Draco taumelte zurück und wischte sich das Blut von seine Nase. Bevor Ron jedoch richtig über das nachdenken konnte, was er gerade getan hatte, sah er auch schon Draco' s Faust in seine Richtung ausholen. Da Ron eine ziemlich gute Reaktionsfähigkeit hat, schaffte er es Draco' s Schlag wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht abzuwehren. Gerade als beide ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen hielten, wurden sie ihnen durch einen Zauber entrissen. Hermine, mit drei Zauberstäben in der Hand, trat zwischen die beiden und sah Ron an.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein, dich einfach mit Draco zu prügeln?", fragte sie entsetzt.  
  
"Als ob ich damit angefangen hätte!", entgegnete Ron.  
  
"Ron, mir ist egal, wer angefangen hat. Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder mit eurem: 'Er hat angefangen.' 'Nein, er hat angefangen'.", parodierte sie die beiden erstaunlich echt nach. "Ihr entschuldigt euch beieinander und lasst euch in Zukunft in Frieden, verstanden?"  
  
Ron trat auf Draco zu, entschuldigte sich und sagte dann zu Hermine:  
  
"Du weist aber, dass ich das nur für dich mache!"  
  
Nachdem Draco sich auch entschuldigt hatte, gab Hermine ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück und sagte zu Draco:  
  
"Ich möchte jetzt einmal in Ruhe mit Ron reden und du gehst am besten in die Krankenstation."  
  
Hermine sah zu Draco' s blutender Nase und wartete, bis er sich umgedreht hatte und gegangen war.  
  
Während Draco an Ron vorbei lief, flüsterte er ihm zu:  
  
"Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Wiesel!"  
  
Als er weg war, nahm Hermine Ron an die Hand und ging mit ihm zur Bibliothek. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: siehe vorherige Kapitel  
  
Reviews: Vielen Dank an alle die mir geschrieben haben  
  
AN: Endlich habe ich wieder Zeit gefunden weiter zu schreiben. Da ich jetzt auf ein Gymnasium gewechselt habe, muss ich ziemlich viel Zeit mit lernen verbringen. Aber zum Glück habe ich in den Chemie Stunden immer viel Zeit an der Story weiter zu schreiben. Als ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch. Ach ja! Und schön Reviews schreiben.  
  
Geständnis am See  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Hermine zerrte Ron hinter sich her in die Bücherei. Da diese jedoch von Schülern bevölkert war, zog sie ihn wieder raus und ging in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein, dich mit ihm zu prügeln? Ich dachte du bist in den letzten paar Jahren ein bisschen erwachsen geworden. Du bist doch kein Erstklässler mehr, der sich gegen Draco nur mit Schlägen wehren kann", schrie sie ihn an.  
  
Ron war knallrot geworden. Man sah ihm seine Wut an.  
  
"Du denkst vielleicht Draco hat sich geändert aber ich kann dir versichern ein Mensch kann sich nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen sosehr verändern. Man kann nicht plötzlich seine Feinde lieben. Und ich werde auch niemals mit ihm Freundschaft schließen, das kannst du mir glauben."  
  
Doch statt weiter mit Ron zu diskutieren warf sie ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand aus dem Raum. Ron wollte hinter ihr her laufen, ließ es dann aber bleiben.  
  
Langsam lief Hermine in Richtung Krankenflügel. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Ron noch hinter ihr herkommen würde. Aber als sie sich umdrehte, war der Gang leer. Sie hasste es mit ihm zu streiten. Er ist doch wie ein Bruder für sie. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Ron sie mehr mochte als eine Schwester. Er war ja schon lange in sie verliebt. Aber das er so weit gehen würde und sich aus Eifersucht mit Draco prügelt, hätte sie nie gedacht. Aber wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte, war es auch irgendwie toll. Zwei Männer kämpften um sie. Das hatte sie bis jetzt nur in irgendwelchen Büchern gelesen. Sie war vor der Krankenstation angekommen als sich die Tür öffnete und Draco wütend auf sie zu lief.  
  
"Du solltest deinen Wachhund besser unter Kontrolle halten, bevor er noch jemanden ernsthaft verletzt," raunte er sie an.  
  
"Was kann ich denn dafür," entgegnete Hermine. "Er ist ein Mensch mit freien Willen. Er kann machen was er will. Aber ich will jetzt nicht mit dir über Ron streiten."  
  
"Ich streite ja auch nicht gerne mit dir. Komm lass uns zum Essen gehen." Er nahm ihre Hand und zusammen gingen sie zur Großen Halle. An den Tischen trennten sie sich und Hermine setzte sich neben Ginny.  
  
"Bist du jetzt eigentlich mit Malfoy zusammen?", fragte sie sofort. "Das was er letztens beim Mittagessen gesagt hat klang ja sehr ehrlich." Hermine sah zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen rüber, das sie erwartungsvoll anblickte.  
  
"Ja, ich bin mit ihm zusammen", sagte sie nur.  
  
"Aber warum?", fragte Ginny erstaunt. "Ich dachte immer du hasst ihn." Sie sah zu ihrem Bruder rüber, der grade mit Harry die Halle betrat. "Ron ist darüber sicher nicht erfreut."  
  
"Ich will jetzt nicht über Ron reden!", sagte sie überheblicher als sie wollte. Sie wurde aber langsam auch wirklich sauer. Warum interessierten sich alle für ihr Privatleben. Ginny schaute ein bisschen beleidigt und aß weiter. Hermine stand auf. Sie wollte einfach mal allein sein. Sie verließ das Schloss und ging über die Länderein. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte war ihre Beziehung mit Draco schon komisch. Eigentlich hatte er sie doch immer gehasst. Aber als er ihr vor der ganzen Schule seine Liebe gestanden hatte, hatte sie ihm geglaubt. Warum sonst sollte er sich sonst so blamieren. Er war doch immer sehr darauf bedacht, seinen Ruf so zu halten wie er war. Aber hatte Ron vielleicht doch Recht. Konnte man sich so sehr verändern.  
  
"Draco liebt dich und er hat sich für alles entschuldigt, was er dir angetan hat", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst.  
  
"Wer hat dir was angetan?" Hermine drehte sich um. Hinter stand Hagrid. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören. Er schaute sie an und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Niemand hat mir was angetan."  
  
"Aber du sagtest doch, dass..."  
  
Hermine unterbrach ihn. "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Das geht niemanden von euch etwas an! Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe!", schrie sie und rannte zurück zum Schloss. 


End file.
